


Sisterly Love

by articcat621



Series: Family is Often Born of Blood, But It Doesn't Depend on Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Victoire tries to comfort her sister.





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Sisterly Love**

Victoire looked out the window. Dominique was sitting on the beach, staring out at the blue sea.

"She's been out there all day," Louis mumbled from the couch.

"What happened?" Victoire asked, returning her gaze to her sister. She had married Teddy three months previous and only came home to visit every so often.

"Lorcan broke up with her. Something about wanting to travel the world without her weighing him down," Louis said. "She's been depressed for ages."

"Hmmm," Victoire mumbled. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck," Louis mumbled before returning to his book.

Victoire made her way onto the beach, sitting down next to Dominique. The younger girl quickly reached up and wiped away the traces of her tears.

"It hurts," Dominique whispered.

"I know," Victoire said, reaching over and grabbing her sister's hand. "You'll be okay though, I know."

"How do you know? For him to break up with me right after graduation with no warning was rather awful. Especially since we've been dating for three years." Dominique reached up and wiped away some tears. "I thought we were going to get married," she whispered.

"Maybe Lorcan just wasn't the one? Maybe there's someone even better out there for you… did you ever think of that?" Victoire asked her sister.

Dominique remained quiet.

"You're a strong girl, Dom. I know you'll be okay. It's going to hurt for a while, but you'll be all right."

Dom turned and gave her sister a small smile. "Thank you," she said, reaching over and hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dominique. So much."

The two of them sat on the beach for a little bit, watching as the sun sunk below the horizon.


End file.
